


While thy branches mix with mine

by AdamJensens



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon Puberty, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Touch-Starved, Trans Male Character, bullshiting my way through demon biology, improper use of a Devil Breaker (or is it), nero has one (1) brain cell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamJensens/pseuds/AdamJensens
Summary: Like a moth to a flame Nero gravitates towards his mysterious companion.





	1. ignite

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1 & 2 are set during DMC5. Next chapters are post DMC5; V is still around and works with Nero and Nico to get rid of any demon left after the Qliphoth got destroyed.

“Thank you, Nero.”

V’s smooth voice sends something like a spark down Nero’s spine.

“Of course,” he stammers, suddenly unable to think of anything else to say. V’s eyes look right at him, half lidded, shining with something Nero can’t quite define.

“Quit showing off, kid!” Griffon yells at him and the spell is broken. “Ya done? Great! Now get lost, we’re fine without ya!”

Nero hisses with annoyance. Before he replies, V speaks to his familiar.

“Don’t be ungrateful.” There’s a warning in his voice. “Nero saved me which means he saved you as well. Keep the commentary to minimum, Griffon.”

“Ya can’t be serious, V!”

“Begone!” V commands, his voice low.

The demonic bird transform into small black particles that slither up V’s arm and materialize as shapes on his skin.

Nero swallows, feeling himself sweat not just from the sun. It was only one word; the way V said it, so commanding, it went straight to Nero’s groin. He shifts uncomfortably, puts his hands in his pockets (it’s all _casual_, they are talking so _casually_). He needs to calm down before he says something stupid.

“I apologize,” V says as he approaches Nero. “Griffon can be rude at times. I assure you both me and my familiars are grateful for your help, Nero.”

The blush on the young hunter’s face deepens. He can’t understand what it is but the way V says his name does things to him.

“No need to thank me,” he replies with an awkward smile. “We’re all in this together. We gotta help each other, right?”

V gives him a smile. “Well said.”

Nero opens his mouth, desperate to continue the conversation without the familiars or Nico interrupting them. No right words come to him so he merely stares, feeling like a complete fool.

Then it hits him what he promised Nico. He curses under his breath.

“Nico needs me to get her some things,” he explains in an apologetic tone. He scratches the back of his neck. “I need to get the things she needs to make more Devil Breakers for me. I’m almost out of them.”

He pats a Gerbera attached to his belt. He broke another Devil Breaker yesterday. Nico was furious and yelled at him for about twenty minutes before she announced she can’t make any more because she’d used everything she had at her disposal.

“Are you alright with going back to the van on your own?” He asks.

V tilts his head, gives him a curious glance. “Of course. I’m more than capable to get there on my own.”

A large black panther materializes by his side, a reminder of V’s powers. Shadow growls low, eyes Nero with something akin to suspicion before turning into a shadowy mass by her master’s feet. V gives Nero a nod and then he’s gone, using one of his familiars as a means of transport. Nero watches him, dumbfounded, until V disappears behind a building.

Running around a half destroyed city isn’t the best experience. At least Nero can focus on something. Lately his thoughts seems to drift towards his mysterious companion too much. Deep down he hopes V doesn’t think Nero’s some creep. He should work on not staring so much.

He’s back two hours later, carrying a bag of what he can only describe as garbage. Some screws, metal parts and a bunch of other things Nico apparently needs to make Devil Breakers. It’s not his job to know what they are made of, he’s the guy who uses them and then gets yelled at when he breaks them.

He gets inside the van, nearly trips over Shadow sprawled on the floor, and lets out a curse.

“Shadow, move aside,” V speaks from the couch. He gives Nero an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, sometimes she thinks she’s a small house cat.”

“That’s… fine,” Nero blurts out. V gives him a smile and returns to a book in his hands.

Nero walks around the large cat, careful not to step on her tail. He puts the bag on a counter behind which Nico is already working on something.

“Here, I got you what you needed.”

“Took you long enough,” she says and inspects the contents of the bag. From the look on her face Nero’s sure something’s not right. “Wait a minute, did you go to the places I told you to go?”

“Yes, I did,” he replies, arms crossed on his chest. “That’s why I was gone for so long. Had to go to five different places.”

“You wasted time on bringing me garbage!” She scoffs. “Can’t you tell these are so low quality? If I make a Devil Breaker for ya with this stuff, it’ll break in an instant.”

She points a screwdriver at him, giving him an angry look. Nero curses under his breath.

“I did exactly what you asked me to do! If you wanted to get the best stuff, you should have gone yourself.”

Nico groans. “Then I guess I will!”

She shoves him aside to get through a narrow passage to the other part of the van. Shadow mysteriously disappeared. She grabs a bag from the couch, checks her wallet and puts a cigarette in her mouth.

“Like my momma used to said, ya wanna get something done right, ya gotta do it yourself,” she shakes her head and lights the cigarette. “Keep in in your pants, boys. I won’t be gone for long.”

Nero frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You really are as dumb as I thought,” Nico gives him a look. She pats Nero on the back. “Don’t worry, some people think you’re pretty.”

Nero stares at the door she shut right in front of his face, then plops down on the other couch with an irritated groan. One day he’ll have enough of Nico’s attitude.

Now that Nico is gone and there’s no one he can argue with, the silence weighs heavy in the small space. He glances at V. The man looks tense. There’s a slight frown between his brows. His eyes are fixed on a page but they’re not moving. His mind seems to be occupied with something else than poetry.

Nero clears his throat. “Is something wrong? You look… worried.”

He feels awkward. It’s not like he’s used to talking about emotions. The one solution to almost every problem Nero knows is to beat the shit out of someone or something, preferably a demon.

The book closes with a snap, V lifts up his head and the piercing gaze of his emerald eyes is on the young hunter.

“We could be dead tomorrow.”

Nero snorts. “Now that’s a great conversation starter!” He shakes his head. A tight knot forms in his stomach at the thought his companion might be right. He won’t – _can’t_ let that happen.

“I mean, there’s still many things I want to do, so I don’t plan to die any time soon,” he adds in a forced cheerful tone.

“I see.” There’s a deep frown between V’s brows now. He bits his lower lip, deep in thought. After a longer moment, he asks, “What plans do you have?”

Nero blinks. “Uh, you know, not getting killed by demons is the priority. I need to beat Urizen’s ass. Find out what happened to Dante. All that crap…”

He takes a deep breath. Why is it hard to breathe all of a sudden?

“What about you, V?” he asks, forcing himself to keep a cheerful tone.

V chews on his lip, silent. Nero can’t quite understand why there’s heat pooling low in his stomach. He can’t take his eyes off the other man. If he could reach out and check if V’s jet black hair is as silky as it looks –

“I wish to know how it feels to be kissed.”

Emerald green eyes are on him and Nero slowly realizes the meaning of V’s words. He can’t control his first reaction, blushes in an instant like a shy maiden.

“And loved,” V continues. “How it feels when a kiss leaves you breathless, when I lose myself in another person so completely it’s unbearable to think how incomplete I am without them.”

His gaze pins Nero to the couch. Nero’s eyes travel to V’s lips. A _kiss_? He wants that mouth everywhere on him.

“That sounds like something I can help you with,” Nero says without thinking.

It takes him one second to realize what he said. There’s silence. Nero flushes red. V watches him, and if Nero isn’t crazy there’s a glint of interest in his eyes.

Part of Nero wishes Nico never left and this whole situation could be avoided. That part of his mind is terrified with panic right now, urging him to get out and run as far as he can.

(Then again, Nero is not a coward.)

There’s also that small voice telling him to get up and hit himself with his Devil Breaker in his stupid head, so hard he’ll never say anything stupid again.

He slowly exhales, silences the storm of thoughts in his head, and opens his lips to say something. He’s not sure what so he keeps silent, hypnotized by the other man’s gaze.

While Nero sits, petrified, V is the one to move. He straddles Nero’s hips, leans in so close it should feel uncomfortable. It isn’t; V being so forward makes him flush. Long fingers trace his jaw, Nero takes a quick breath, his hands itching to touch. This simple action shouldn’t affect him that much.

“Nero?” Those green eyes stare right at his soul. V’s hot breath tickles his skin and Nero shivers.

“Yeah, we can try it, sure.” Nero’s voice seems to be coming from miles away. He’s quite certain he teleported to a different reality. His skin feels like it’s on fire. He puts his hands on V’s waist, feeling the warmth of the man’s body from under his coat.

“I’m glad you want this because,” V speaks, his breath hot on Nero’s neck, “I’ve been thinking about it for quite some time.”

“_Oh_?” Nero chokes.

He swallows a moan when V presses his whole body to his and cups his face. For a moment he simply gazes into the green eyes, so dark with desire it makes him dizzy with want.

He gathers enough courage to close the distance between them. The kiss is slow at first; V has the softest lips. Nero deepens the kiss, hungry for more. The whole world spins around him, only V holds him down like an anchor.

When they stop kissing to take a breath, Nero almost winces, lost.

“You are so sweet. So good,” V whispers, his lips gently kissing Nero’s neck.

Nero is too weak to silence a whimper. He squeezes his eyes shut, whishing he could stop embarrassing himself like that. He wants to hear more of this voice praising him. It feels good to be wanted so badly.

“V, I – ” he begins as he shifts in place, acutely aware of the tightness in his pants. He wants to explain himself, regain some dignity after a _kiss_ reduced him to a shuddering mess.

“It’s alright. I’ve got you.”

Nero inhales sharply as V unbuckles his belt. Slender fingers reach out to touch his hardening cock and Nero blinks, uncertain if this is real or he’s dreaming.

He wishes he was wearing less clothes. He wishes he wasn’t so pathetic, getting hard after making out with a guy. He can’t transform these thoughts into words, his brain turned into jelly. His hands are still on V’s waist; he’s too afraid to let go. What if he lets go and V disappears? Nero’s heart would break into pieces.

He hides his face in the crook of V’s neck, inhales the smell (the man smells good, warm, _divine_) and lets the slender hands awkwardly jerk him off. It’s clear V’s never done this before so Nero puts his hand on his to guide him.

“Like this,” he whispers.

V nods. He presses their foreheads together, his breathing erratic.

Watching their hands move heat pools low in his stomach. His hips jerk and he pants, feeling closer to finish with every breath he takes.

“Shit,” Nero curses and regrets it because it disrupts this moment they’re sharing that feels like a ritual, something sacred. “I’m close.”

“I wish you could see yourself now,” V’s voice is low. “How gorgeous you look. So good, so beautiful in my hands.”

Nero tries to fight it but it’s too much, his body is on fire, his head spinning, and he emits a sound like a half moan, half cry when he comes all over their hands.

Soft lips kiss his forehead. “Thank you, Nero. You did good.”

Despite embarrassment eating him alive Nero’s heart swells with pride.


	2. collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback, lovelies. I appreciate every comment <3

V’s cane taps against marble floor as he glances around a spacious lobby. Shadow is by his side, silent, the cat's eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. Part of the hotel was destroyed during the demon outbreak in the city. After exterminating a nest of demonic spiders, the place is half ruined but safe, meaning it’s perfect for them to stay.

Nero jumps back when the door suddenly opens nearly hitting him. Nico gets inside, carrying a bag with her. Her clothes are wet; she takes a cigarette from behind her ear but throws it away seeing it’s completely wet. For a brief moment the sound of pouring rain and thunder can be heard before the door behind her closes.

“The place’s good?” Nico asks. She searches her pockets for another cigarette but has no luck.

“There were spiders nesting here,” V replies, his cane pointed at a large pile of ash in the corner. “We took care of them.”

“No one’s here,” Griffon announces as he returns to his master. He sits on top of an empty bookshelf. “It’s raining like hell outside, I’m not going out.”

“For once I agree with you, little chicken,” Nico nods.

Nero wrinkles his nose. “So we’re staying here?”

She shrugs. “Why not? I don’t want you dripping wet in my van, so we may as well stay here. The hotel looks fancy, maybe we’ll find some supplies. Pick a room away from mine, I want one night without wakin’ up because you’re snoring like a chainsaw.”

“I don’t snore!” Nero protests, pink blush tickling his skin.

Nico ignores him entirely. She walks up the stairs to the part of the hotel that stands untouched by demons.

“The room on the top floor has a bed shaped like a heart,” Griffon speaks, yellow eyes staring at Nero. “Pink lace and fluffy pillows. Ya wanna use it, stud?”

Nero whips his head around to glare at the bird. Griffon cackles, his laughter echoing between the walls.

Nero resists the urge to slice the bird into pieces right where he sits. Even the damn cat is giving him a weird look. He should probably ask V how his familiars work because the very thought of Griffon watching them when they were, well, making out on the couch makes him want to vomit.

“I told you not to be rude, Griffon,” V frowns at the bird. “Think about your behavior next time you’re stalemate and it’s Nero who kills a demon who knocked your down.”

“C’mon, V, you know I’m just messing with the kid. Look at him, he’s all red!”

Nero grits his teeth. One more word and they’ll have chicken for dinner.

V stays silent, points at Griffon who grumbles something but obeys without question, dissolving into black particles. Shadow disappears, too, Nero doesn’t even know when.

“Would you like to try out the heart shaped bed like Griffon suggested?” V asks with polite curiosity.

Nero stares. “You – You can’t be serious,” he stammers, panic rising in his throat.

V tilts his head. An amused smile tugs at the corner of his lips. “I don’t know. If you don’t like that room we can find a different one. I’m sure they have normal beds here.”

“Yeah, let’s find a normal room with a normal bed,” Nero hastily replies, dizzy with confusion because the whole conversation is light years away from _normal_.

This situation went from “let’s stay here and sleep on a real bed not that narrow couch Nico has in her van” to “let’s find a room and spend the night _together_” and it happened way too quickly for Nero’s liking. Or maybe this is something he should expect because V is more straight forward than other people.

They climb the stairs together. They may either stay on the first floor or move to the second. Nero considers his options. There’s one problem he needs to take care of first.

“Nico?” He calls out. For a moment there’s silence but then the girl’s muffled voice can be heard from behind one of the doors.

“Water still works here and I’m about to have a bath, so get lost!”

Nero lets out a sigh. If Nico stays on the first floor, they need to move to the top floor. His face reddens at the memory of those embarrassing sounds he made when V touched him. If Nico heard him, he would _die_.

“Let’s keep looking,” he says as he grabs V’s hand and drags him up the stairs.

“You don’t want Nico to know?” comes a question.

Nero frowns. “God, _no_! Of course I don’t want Nico to know.”

“She already knows. Or suspects that much.”

Nero avoids V’s gaze. He doesn’t like that nonchalant tone. What’s wrong with wanting to keep certain things private? If it Nico was someone, he wouldn’t want to know anything about it.

His whole body shakes when he realizes that tonight they are most likely going to do more than make out on the couch. He drags V down the corridor and opens the last door on the right, hoping the room is so far away from Nico’s that she won’t hear a thing no matter _what_ they do tonight. Thankfully the bed is normal and there’s nothing weird about the room other than a painting of a pug on a field of flowers that looks like it was painted by someone who has never seen a dog.

Nero lets go off V’s hand. He glances around; there’s the bed, looks big enough, a small table with two chairs, a flat TV on the wall. Another door leads to a small bathroom that he quickly inspects. He’d hate it if a demon hiding there interrupted them. He clicks the light switch but the electricity doesn’t work, not that he expected a miracle. Since Nico said water still works, maybe he should take a quick shower first?

“Nero.”

His heart skips a beat at the sound of V’s calm voice. The man sits on the bed, his cane on the floor. Nero puts his sword and gun on the table feeling more nervous with every passing moment. There’s a hot coal burning in his gut. The possibility of what can happen now (He’s in a _hotel room_ and V is already _sitting on the bed_) makes him have a small panic attack.

“Is something wrong? You were so good last time. Please tell me if you changed your mind.”

“No!” Nero says and winces at how loud his voice is. His face is burning. “No, I still want this,” he adds in a quiet voice. “I don’t know why I’m so…”

He makes a vague hand gesture. He doesn’t want to act like a shy virgin but deep down he craves the attention. He needs to hear that voice telling him _he_ _did good_ more than he needs air to breathe.

And it terrifies him how being praised changes him into an obedient little puppy.

He has to decide if it bothers him that much. Losing control and giving in to the need doesn’t sound too bad.

Especially when it’s V.

The man sits on the bed, unmoving, green eyes fixed on Nero. There’s a slight hint of worry on V’s face, it makes Nero’s heart break.

“Could you help me undress?” V asks, one eyebrow raised.

Nero doesn’t think anymore. His legs walk him to the bed, he falls on his knees and looks up to see a small smile on those lovely lips.

V doesn’t wear much. Nero begins with utmost care as if it was a ritual that demanded his full attention. He carefully takes off the sandals from his companion’s feet. His hands travel up V’s long legs to the buckle of his belt. Nero feels his face burn, regretting not taking off his jacket at least. He’s wearing too many clothes, he may suffocate in the heat radiating from his body.

“Coat first,” V instructs.

Neo nods and helps him take off the coat, then the one fingerless glove and bracelets. He folds the coat and puts it all in a neat pile on the floor by the sandals. It’s the first time in forever when Nero pays any attention to folding clothes.

For a moment Nero simply admires the way black shapes look on the pale skin. V is thin, seems fragile; no wonder Nero feels the need to protect his companion from any danger whenever he can. Of course V is a capable fighter with three powerful demons at his disposal. There’s just something about him that makes Nero all protective. Unlike Dante or Nero, V doesn’t fight with a sword twice his size. Nero’s quite sure V wouldn’t be able to lift Red Queen, not with those thin arms. In any other situation the thought would make him chuckle. No, however, he’s so hyper focused on his task nothing else matters.

Nero can’t help but trace the tattoos on his chest, traces the shape around a pink nipple with his finger. His heart swells when V gasps quietly. Nero shifts on his knees, face flushed red; he’s already half hard and they haven’t done anything yet.

“Very good, Nero,” V smiles, his hand cups Nero’s face.

Nero leans in to the touch. He doesn’t care if this makes him look pathetic. V’s approval is all he cares about.

“I need to tell you something before we proceed.”

There’s a slight hesitation in his voice that makes Nero instantly alert. V unbuckles his belt and Nero helps him shimmy out of his pants. The young hunter takes a sharp breath seeing the man doesn't wear any underwear.

“I am not like you,” V continues, trying to mask the tension in his voice. “I lack… parts you may consider essential for our, _ah_, relationship to continue. Does it bother you that I was made this way?”

It takes Nero exactly two seconds to think of an answer. His gaze softens and he smiles.

“Why would it bother me? You’re beautiful just the way you are.”

Something changes in the emerald eyes that now look at Nero not just with lust but with warmth that almost melts the hunter’s heart. This soft gaze is a bit too much for him, so Nero looks at his metal hand on V’s hip. It’s all a little surreal; how can be allowed to touch this beautiful man?

“Now, Nero, take off your clothes. I want to see you.”

He sheds his clothes in a record time, throwing it all on the floor without much care. V watches him, eyes dark, a ghost of a smile on his plump lips. Once he’s naked Nero straightens his back, blushing furiously. For a moment or two V studies him, his eyes wandering all over the hunter’s body. Nero looks away in embarrassment.

“Come here, Nero.” V’s voice is low with desire.

Nero obeys without thinking, gets down on his knees and lets V ruffle his hair.

“I noticed you like it when I say your name,” V says; there’s a glint of something mischievous in his eyes.

Nero doesn’t even try to deny it. “Yes,” he nods. “I love the sound of your voice.”

“Then you’ll be glad to hear what I want you to do,” V continues. He moves closer, sits at the edge of the bed, long legs open. “Be a good boy and make me moan your name.”

Nero tries to swallow, his throat dry. His head is empty, his mind unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Will you do that for me, _Nero_?”

The way V says his name, slowly, looking him straight in the eyes, causes Nero to bite the inside of his cheek to stifle a moan. If V is going to play with him like that Nero may actually lose his mind.

He loves the idea more than he’s ready to admit.

“Yes,” he breaths and put his hands on V’s bony knees, careful not to squeeze with his metal arm. He wouldn’t want to bruise that perfect skin.

_Yes_, he thinks, the word echoes in his head. _YES_.

Nero licks his lips. He may not have much expertise when it comes to this but he’s always been a fast learner. He leans in, inhales his lover’s smell and kisses the inside of his thigh. He begins licking, eager to please, thrilled when V arches his back and moans.

_Such a pretty voice._

He soon finds a good rhythm. V puts a hand at the back of Nero’s head, petting him gently like he was praising a dog.

Nero wants more of that praise. He doubles his efforts, encouraged by his lover’s little moans.

“So good, so good – _ah_, Nero!”

V goes silent, his hips jerk and then he gasps as he comes hard, nails digging in Nero’s scalp. Nero straightens his back, breaths deeply; he’s a little dizzy, overwhelmed by the taste, sound and feel of his lover. He doesn’t object when V pulls him up, drags him into a searing kiss.

Nero wraps his arm around the other man to feel their bodies touching. V is so thin he considers checking if he can wrap his hands around his waist. He doesn’t have time to think about it, however, as V pushes him to sit on the bed.

“I have another request,” that gorgeous voice whispers, V’s body pressing into Nero’s side. “Is that alright?”

Nero just whimpers and nods, perhaps a bit too vigorously.

“Show me how you like it,” V whispers right into Nero’s ear, his hands travelling down the hunter’s body. “Will you do that for me, Nero?”

_Yes_, Nero screams in his thoughts. Realizing that the only answer V heard was a small whine, he breaths, “Yes.”

He wants nothing more to show off like he does on the battlefield when he dances almost effortlessly, swings his sword to slice demons in half, and lands perfect shots. He wants V to give him the same look full of appreciation when Nero stands victorious by a corpse of a Behemoth he killed without breaking a sweat.

Instead everything quickly gets messy. He grips the base of his cock with his good hand, not thinking much. He begins pumping himself, his hips jerk and Nero swallows a moan. If only he could _focus_, control his emotions like he does when in battle, if only he could _not_ feel like a horny teenager. But it’s impossible when V whispers sweet things into his ear, delicate hands with long fingers ghost over his skin and Nero can’t pretend he doesn’t feel the intense gaze of those green eyes watching his every move.

Nero comes in what feels like far too quickly and not soon enough all at once. He pants, his eyes need a moment to refocus.

V presses a kiss to Nero's cheek and hums softly.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s something you’d like to request to see in the future chapters feel free to do it. I’m not sure how long this story is going to be, so far I have 4 chapters planned (you may already guess what’s going to happen from the tags).  
If I had some prompts then I could write more. But please keep them about Nero x V only, this is their story. I do have some squicks but I hope we’ll find something we both enjoy writing & reading about.


	3. devotion

Nero’s face stares at him from a magazine cover. The man grins at the camera, only his eyes betraying how nervous he was when the picture was taken. When Nero smiles, truly smiles, his whole face lights up, small wrinkles appear by his eyes and there’s so much warmth in his gaze it’s a miracle people don’t throw themselves at him captivated by his charm.

Nero is a human ray of sunshine. He also tends to swear, gets angry when facing the smallest obstacle and falls asleep after three bottles of beer. And he gets easily flustered. Those are the things V discovered when they started working together. They are still many other things he wishes to learn about Nero and hopefully he will now that the threat of demonic invasion has been averted.

V buys the magazine, sits on a bench and reads the article. People of Red Grave seem to love the young hunter; the article is full of praise. What surprises V most is a giant ad on the next page. It’s for Nico’s Devil Breakers. Well, with not that many demons around and Nero being her only customer up to this point, no wonder she wants to make some actual money. He chuckles to himself when reading a long list of things a Devil Breaker can do. Of course she now makes much simpler versions for the masses, while the _real_ things are only reserved for Nero. A mere human can’t handle the power.

According to the add, a Devil Breaker is a necessary tool every citizen needs, whether to fight off hordes of demons or to eat pasta. Who would have thought Nico is such a businesswoman. What draws V’s attention is the last model listed.

_Sweet Surrender – an exclusive massager for that itch you desperately want to scratch. A great gift if you want to treat yourself or rekindle a relationship with a loved one._

It’s also the most expensive one which makes V wonder if he’s seen Nero ever use it in combat. From what he remembers the young devil hunter wore it once or twice, then broke the thing almost immediately. V doesn’t pay much attention to the equipment Nero uses, it simply has to get the job done, though he remembers thinking that particular Devil Breaker looked odd.

Now he has some sort of explanation why Nero doesn’t use it and why it broke so quickly. It certainly wasn’t made for combat. Then a thought appears in V’s head and he may feel wicked enough to ask Nero about it.

He returns to Devil May Cry where the three of them (including Nico) now live, to find Nero napping on Dante’s chair. Blue Rose lays on the desk within his reach – a sign he would use it without hesitation if needed. For a moment V considers letting Nero sleep. He looks so peaceful. But then his curiosity wins and he decides he absolutely has to tell Nero about his proposition.

“I need you,” V commands and Shadow appears by his side. “Could you wake him up, please?”

He points at the sleeping hunter, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Shadows jumps on the desk with a grace only a cat can have.

There are worse ways of waking up than a giant cat licking your face. Shadow purrs and leans in, her big tongue licks Nero’s cheek. Suddenly awake Nero gasps, nearly falls off the chair and reaches for the gun in one quick motion. Shadow disappears as V snaps his fingers and moves to sit on the edge of the desk.

“I don’t think you’ll need it,” V says nodding at the gun in Nero’s hand.

The hunter’s panicked expression slowly disappears. He lets out a sigh. “I had a weird dream. Something _wet_ touched my face,” he adds and shudders. He puts the gun back on the desk.

“Oh?” V can’t hide an amused smile. “Perhaps you dreamed about someone kissing you?”

“Can’t remember but that wasn’t it, I guess.” Nero scratches the back of his neck, cheeks slightly flushed. “Did you see Nico? She mentioned she found a new job for us.”

“No, I didn’t. But I do have a proposition if you have a free afternoon.”

It’s been a while since they started working together, and V soon discovered it’s best to be straight with Nero. As much as Nero likes listening to V’s voice, the young hunter doesn’t really appreciate his companion speaking in metaphors on every occasion.

“I saw an article about you with adds for Nico’s Devil Breakers. You look very handsome on the photos.”

“Uh, yeah, that…” Nero visibly tenses, his blush going a shade darker. It took Nico a lot of convincing to talk him into it.

V moves on the desk to sit closer. “The ad listed various models. I must say, the most expensive one is rather, well, intriguing.”

He can almost see the gears turning in Nero’s head when he frowns, trying to remember which model has the biggest price. “What, Sweet Surrender? But that’s more like a – ”

Nero stops mid–sentence. He may be naïve sometimes but he’s not stupid. His gaze meet V’s and there’s a hint of excitement in his blue eyes.

V leans in, hand reaching out to idly toy with the zipper of Nero’s coat. “I would like to see you use it on yourself.”

It’s worth to suggest it just for the look on Nero’s face. The way he blushes and tries hard to stay calm is adorable.

“Are you serious?” Nero asks in a quiet voice like he expects Nico eavesdropping on them. His brows are furrowed, face and neck flushed red. His voice is tense, eyes scanning V’s face for a hint that it was a joke.

“I am,” V replies. He puts his hand on Nero’s chest, then moves it to caress his face. “I would really like that, Nero.” His finger traces the hunter’s jaw. “Please?” he adds quietly, his expression pleading.

He sees Nero’s hesitation dissolve, giving in to the want.

“I still have one, Nico gave it to me way back,” he hastily explains. “I didn’t use it because, uh, it’s not… It’s not good in combat. You see, it breaks easily in a fight because Nico makes this model from – ”

“Nero, listen.” V puts a finger on the other’s lips to stop the nervous blabbing. “I want to watch you but first I must know if it’s something you’re comfortable with. It’s not my wish to force you do something against your will.”

“It’s fine,” the young hunter assures. His eagerness is endearing.

“In return I can offer you something. You like my lips, don’t you?”

Nero blinks in confusion. “I like many things about you,” he blurts out, scarlet red.

Warmth blooms in V’s chest. Nero’s honesty can be too much sometimes.

“You are so sweet.” V gives him a smile. “I hope you’ll like me even more after we do this. I want to see you use it but you’re not allowed to come. I’ll make you come with my lips. So, what do you say, Nero?”

All Nero manages in return is a weak groan. V patiently waits, hands tracing the hunter’s jaw. He needs to hear a clear _yes_; consent is non–negotiable. 

Nero clears his throat and tries again. “Yes, I would like to try that.”

V presses a kiss to his cheek. “Go get it and I’ll wait for you upstairs.”

He’s never seen Nero move so fast.

They stay in the guest bedroom while Nico stubbornly refuses to leave her van for longer. Dante’s room stays empty; it’s a complete mess that no one wants to tidy, especially after they had to clean the rest of the place. It was unbelievable Dante lived in such chaos. To this day V wasn’t sure if what he found in a kitchen cupboard wasn’t a demon. It sort of looked like a Nidhogg hatchling. Nero claimed it was merely an old burger that transformed into another life form after being left forgotten for too long.

Unlike Dante, Nero keeps the place clean. He tries to, at least, and that’s what important. V touches a pile of folded clothes placed on a chair. Nico took him and Nero shopping the other day, so now V doesn’t have to wear his coat all the time and has some actual clothes. He chuckles to himself. _Maybe_ _I’m getting used to all this…_

V sits on the edge of the bed and waits for Nero who walks in moments later. The young hunter puts the white Devil Bringer on the bed and tosses a small bottle of lube next to it. Sweet Surrender looks innocent enough but the design is so different than any other Devil Bringer Nico makes, V vaguely wonders if he should ask the woman why she gave it to Nero in the first place. Surely, she didn’t make it with the intention of using it in a fight against demons.

“Good thinking,” V nods at the small bottle. He pats the bed. “Come here.”

Nero sits down on the bed and lets out a deep sigh. His eyes are panicked and he looks completely lost. V caresses his lover’s face. Nero is sweet but gullible; he needs to be told what to do. He also needs some encouragement.

V stands up to strip off his clothes, quickly, without much show. He leaves them on the floor then returns to bed, sits down close to his lover, leaving a bit of space between them.

“Take off your clothes and lets begin. Unless you don’t want to do this anymore?”

“No, I’m good, don’t worry,” Nero gives him a reassuring smile.

V helps him undress. They kiss in between; Nero’s kisses are urgent, he’s hungry for more, clearly aroused. When they separate V gives him an encouraging smile. Nero sits naked on the bed and reaches for the small bottle. With a deep breath, he spreads his legs open and presses a lubed finger at the edge of his opening. Too embarrassed to look at his lover, Nero stares at his own hand, his jaw tense as he slips a finger inside to stretch himself open before using the toy.

V watches, his eyes narrowed. Nero looks like a statue. His body is a work of art, all hard, perfectly sculpted muscle.

“So beautiful,” V whispers, hand reaching out to stroke Nero’s thigh.

Nero squeezes his eyes shut, sighs and visibly relaxes. He spends a bit working himself open before pulling out and wiping his hand on the bedsheet.

V passes him the toy. It’s oddly soft but cold and V wishes he could do something to warm it up. Nero gives him a shy smile, face burning red. He turns it on and pours a generous amount of lube on it. The hand is flexible, fingers can be bent however he wants. He pushes two fingers inside and tenses, pulling in a deep breath. The toy is relentless, jerking at a slow pace.

“How does it feel?” V asks, gently massaging Nero’s thigh.

Nero considers for a moment. “Hurts a little but in a good way.”

V nods. “Continue. You’re doing well, I’m so proud of you.”

His hands itch with want but V forces himself to keep this up a little longer, revel in the sight of his lover coming apart in front of his eyes. V isn’t cruel; he likes pretending to be, sometimes, because Nero likes it too. The way they complete each other makes him all warm inside.

The heat makes his body burn as he watches Nero moving carefully, his eyes focused. When he presses a small button on the toy it speeds up and he swears under his breath. Nero tilts his head down, a bead of sweat rolls down his cheek, his cock swollen hard. It’s three fingers now, his hips stutter and he’s not stopping fucking himself with the toy, following orders without hesitation.

_Not allowed to stop until I say so_. V bites his lower lip, drunk with power.

“Very good, Nero. You’re doing so well.”

Nero presses his lips tight, yet a small whimper still escapes him. Too embarrassed to look at his lover he glances up and blinks away the tears.

“It can go faster,” he mentions, his voice hoarse, but still doesn’t look at V.

There’s a hint of suggestion in his voice, so V squeezes his thigh and whispers, “Make it go faster.”

Once given permission Nero presses the button again and the toy starts moving in a frantic pace. He groans, his hips jerk trying to keep up with the rhythm. His cock twitches, his whole body trembles, aching for release.

V doesn’t want to be _that_ cruel.

“That’s enough, Nero.”

Nero pulls it out with a grunt, switches it off and puts aside. He swallows hard, wipes the sweat from his face with the back of his hand. He trembles just barely so. He leans back on the pillows, legs open as he displays his body in such a lewd, filthy…

_Gorgeous_. V feels something scratch at his throat when he swallows. He can’t look away from the man on the bed, he never wants to stop looking at him. _Every part of his body is gorgeous._

“I can’t wait much longer, V,” comes Nero’s pleading voice that wakes up V from a trance.

Nero’s eyes are huge, looking at his lover with so much _need_ V’s heart may actually break. Nero twists the bedsheet in his fists, shifts uncomfortably, trying to delay the inevitable release. He wasn’t told to come so he won’t. He’s so good at following orders.

“You did good, Nero,” V says, bending down to lick at the man’s exposed throat. The smell of soap still lingers on Nero’s skin, mixed with a strong scent of sex, and V inhales committing every detail to memory.

He moves down, lips barely brushing the hot skin. Nero’s breathing grows erratic. He won’t touch unless he’s allowed; he was trained well. When V kisses his hipbone Nero lets out a moan, so soft and unlike himself it almost makes V weep.

He deliberately omits Nero’s cock, massages the inside of his thighs, placing small kisses everywhere but there. Perhaps he loves teasing him a little bit too much. From the way Nero shifts under his touch, muscles straining, it’s clear his devious plan works.

“V,” Nero growls, his voice deep and tense.

“I’m sorry, Nero,” V says, looking up, lips millimeters away from the tip of Nero’s hard cock. “Do you need something?”

Nero chokes back tears. V’s heart skips a beat at the sight of complete and utter devotion in the man’s gaze. Nero’s honest eyes say so much, _too much_. “Please, V. Touch me. _Please_.”

“Can’t say no when you’re being so good.”

V places a small kiss on the tip and watches Nero’s face melt. Nero is so responsive to everything they do, he will never have enough of his lover’s reactions. Then he licks his lips and swallows him down, strokes where his mouth can’t reach. Nero emits a soft moan, his face flushed hot.

V isn’t an expert but Nero doesn’t seem to mind. He sets a slow rhythm, takes most of Nero’s cock, then slips back so only the head is in his mouth. V looks up to see Nero covering his lips with his hand, embarrassed by the noises he's making. Nero's shy reaction is the most incredible thing V has ever seen.

“Fuck.” Nero makes a sound like a strangled cry, his bottom lip quivering. “Your mouth feels amazing.”

V hums in content as he feels Nero affectionately running his fingers through his black hair but never pulling, letting his lover set the rhythm.

The young hunter comes with a jerk of his hips and his lover’s name that turns into a long moan. V swallows reflexively, eyes closed, listening carefully to every sound Nero makes.

“I’m sorry, I, uh– ” Nero stammers and puts his hands on V’s bony shoulders.

V straightens his back and wipes his lips with his hand. “No need to apologize. I hope I lived up to my promise.”

Nero nods. His face tenses. “Let me make it up to you. Let me… I want to please you, V. Please, I want– ”

There’s so much desperation in Nero’s eyes it almost looks like madness.

Or love.

V isn’t quite sure which is more worrying. Nero’s devotion makes his heart sing though it also awakens some fear deep in his soul.

Nero is honest in everything he does. He’s loving and kind, and so genuinely _happy_ to obey every command.

V bites his lower lip. Starting this… _arrangement_ between them turned out to be a wonderful experience but it’s almost too much sometimes. It’s astounding how much pure, honest love Nero wants to give the others, give his lover. That’s why at times V wonders if what he has to offer is enough.

“Hush, my sweet,” he whispers. He leans back, lies on the bed and opens his long legs to put them on the hunter’s shoulders. “Don’t talk, just show me what you want.”

Heat pools low in his stomach and he moans at the contact when fingers slip inside him and curl in just the right way. Nero slides his tongue deep inside and V pants, thrusting his hips when Nero sucks on his clit. Nero is eager to please his lover, pressing his face so tight against V it’s a mystery how he can still breathe.

It doesn’t take him long and V comes with a sharp moan, clutching the bedsheet in his hands. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down.

“Thank you, my sweet,” he says in a quiet voice. He wishes to say so many other things but doesn’t. It’s difficult to keep his eyes open. Perhaps some other time, when they’re both more awake. “You are so good to me.”

Nero rolls on his back, his lips wet and glistening. He pants, staring at the ceiling. V leans in so they noses nearly touch.

“Kiss me,” he whispers, basking in the warmth of his lover.

Nero obeys, the kiss is long and sweet. V closes his eyes when strong arms wrap around him, and he lets out a contented sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feelings? In MY porn? More likely than you think.   
But to be honest I’m surprised myself where all those _emotions_ are coming from.  
I see Nero as the kind of person who thinks “go big or go home” and falls in love despite not realizing his true feelings because he has one (1) brain cell. Meanwhile, V is more reserved so Nero’s utter devotion scares him a bit.  
Let’s see where this goes, hm?  
Thought? Requests for future chapters? I love them both <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far drop a comment below. I don’t bite.


End file.
